Wally
Wally is a cynical individual who lives in Cloud Nine. He is a Freak. He lives in the only house in Cloud Nine that is not themed with the usual white cloud-based design, and his dedicated plot of land consists of a swampy-looking area with a small house in the middle of it. He is most well-known for his wisdom on how the world actually works, and especially for his ability to both magically decipher with complete clarity events that happened in the past, and to guess to a rather accurate certainty some events that will happen in the future. Appearance This section is currently being researched. Personality Wally is mostly known for his laid back, stress-free attitude, even in the face of stress. He is also primarily known for his wisdom on how the world actually works, aided by his powerful magical ability to decipher past events and to predict future events, making him the opposite to Staffs, who has fantastical ideas on how the world works. Wally also tends to be lenient with rules, and is the complete opposite to Strigid in this regard. Indulgence is ingrained into Wally's personality, and he has trouble taking care of his body due to his smoking, alcohol, eating addictions and sedentary life. As a result, Wally one of the more physically unfit Freaks to exist, short of Tony Two Ton. Wally has a dry sense of humor, and will occasionally pass a deadpan comment or response that is intended as a joke, but not made obvious unless the conversant is paying close attention. He also appreciated sarcastic humor, although he refrains from being sarcastic himself, and is careful not to be rude to others. He tends to be of few words, and sometimes does not have a response to something. When he does speak a full sentence, the few words he says always count - he does not go on long rants like Hoers and is nowhere near as chatty as Squiggles. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Wally has a deep, hoarse voice. * He occasionally coughs lightly before or between sentences. * In most cases, he will use monosyllabic responses, unless he is asked questions. * Wally often does not start conversations with topics, but rather, by offering people to partake in a common activity. Example phrases: # "What is it, kid?" # "So, you need a beer or something?" # "Suppose my real job is Cloud Nine's investigator, but I'm treated more like an oracle of some sorts. People come looking for answers to life questions I don't even know. I make up some bullshit and send them on their merry way." # "Look just.. take care of yourself, ok? Don't make the same mistakes I do." Motives This section is currently being researched. Hobbies This section is currently being researched. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Freaks Category:Characters Category:Unique Freak